


Я мыслю, значит — существую

by bfcure



Series: Алек и Магнус - Space!AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AI Catarina Loss, AI Ragnor Fell, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Fluff, For reasons, Gen, Human turning into android, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Алек не хочет, чтобы Магнус испытывал боль утраты. И находит нестандартное решение.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Алек и Магнус - Space!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985333
Kudos: 6





	Я мыслю, значит — существую

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Горетобер 25.10.2020 — Механизация тела, протезы

_Si c’était moi_  
_Pour nos rêves_  
_Mettre les voiles_  
_Le jour se lève_  
_On se prepare_  
_Au voyage_  
_Pour les ères_  
_Interstellaires…_

Mylène Farmer, “Interstellaires”

Этот корабль Магнус купил десять лет назад и назвал его «Interstellaires». Слово произносилось как «Антерстиллэр» с ударением на «э» и в переводе с французского означало «Межзвёздные».

— Мы же путешествуем между звёзд, — объяснил Магнус с улыбкой.

Корабль был просторным, с антигравитационной лентой вместо лестниц. Алеку он очень нравилось. Конечно, он понимал, что Магнус приобрёл «Interstellaires» в первую очередь для его удобства.

Алек перестал охотиться на демонов примерно за месяц до этого. С искусственными суставами в коленях, плохо слушающейся левой рукой и испортившимся зрением за демонами особо не побегаешь. Он не жаловался. В юности он думал, что не доживёт до пятидесяти. А на прошлой неделе, надо же, справил семьдесят пятый день рождения.

Они с Джейсом выпили по скайпу под довольную ухмылку Клэри (врачи прописали Джейсу полный покой, и они с Клэри поселились в домике у моря на одной из курортных планет). Иззи прислала поздравительную телеграмму, где шутя назвала его главным специалистом по истории Сумеречных охотников. Алек считал, что заслужил этот титул — ведь он работал с архивами. И его радовало, что большинство документов оцифровали, а файлы по галактической сети пересылались за доли секунды.

Естественно, ИИ со старого корабля, Катарина Лосс и Рагнор Фелл, получившие цифровое посмертие, переселились на «Interstellaires» вместе с Алеком и Магнусом. Не мог же Магнус бросить своих верных друзей!

— Всё готово? — спросил у них Алек.

— Да, — откликнулась Катарина.

— Я уверен в успехе, — добавил Рагнор. — Надеюсь лишь, что Магнус не сотрёт нас за самоуправство в приступе ярости.

—Я ему не позволю, — заверил обоих ИИ Алек и набрал номер Клэри.

Процесс оцифровки сознания был успешно проверен на Катарине и Рагноре, так что перевод личности в двоичную систему проблемы не представлял. Правда, чисто бинарное существование Алека не прельщало, поэтому они потратили целый год на создание тела из нанометалла, покрытого имитацией человеческой кожи, с нейроинтерфейсом. 

Алек не искал вечной молодости. И в любви Магнуса он не сомневался. Магнус любил его душу и не обращал внимания на дрожь в руках и морщины.

Просто…

После первого инфаркта врачи не исключали возможность второго, и никто из них не гарантировал благополучного исхода.

Клэри ответила сразу.

— Это сегодня, да?

— Да. — сказал Алек. —Ты знаешь руну, которая приглушит связь парабатай, верно? Процесс переноса сознания довольно болезненный. Если Джейса шибанёт моими ощущениями, я боюсь, он не выдержит… 

— Я сделаю всё, что нужно, — успокоила Клэри. — Но ты… Ты точно этого хочешь?

Алек помолчал.

— Ты помнишь моего брата, Макса? — наконец прошептал он.

— Разумеется.

— Мне до сих пор его не хватает. Я не допущу, чтобы Магнус испытал хотя бы часть такой боли. Я не брошу его одного.

— Ты его любишь. Удачи тебе.

С этими словами Клэри отключилась.

Алек улегся на выдвинутую из стены кушетку. Надел обруч, который скопирует его личность и передаст искусственному телу.

— Начнём. Моё человеческое тело вы утилизируете…

— Как договаривались, — перебила Катарина.

— Начинаю отсчёт, — вступил Рагнор. — Пять, четыре, три, два, один…

Мир взорвался яркими неоновыми цветами и рассыпался на атомы.

А потом Алек открыл глаза.

Было светло, спокойно и легко. Он сделал ненужный вдох, пошевелил пальцами. Нанометалл слушался идеально. Алек сел и мысленно улыбнулся.

У них получилось.

Магнус должен был вернуться с научно-магической конференции через три часа.

Алек надеялся, он оценит сюрприз.


End file.
